


Of Friends and Vigilantes

by Author_Incognito



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of a Spider and a Devil [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Foggy simultaneously almost has a heart attack and nearly kills Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friends and Vigilantes

Foggy hurried down the street, holding tightly onto the bag of painkillers he had that swung against his legs every step he took. He mentally cursed his best friend as he pushed his way past a group of teens smoking on the street corner.

**"I've ran out of medicine." Matt had said in the office the night before.**

**"You- You've ran out of-" Foggy stammered, looking up the pile of papers strode out in front of him.**

**"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'll get some more as soon as I can." Matt said.**

**"Well, you better. You get pretty beaten up doing what you do." Foggy said sternly.**

**Matt gave a small laugh. "Don't worry Foggy, I'll be fine."**

**"Okay." Foggy said, shaking his head in disbelief**

_I'll be fine my ass_ , Foggy thought as he remembered what he had read in the paper this morning about how the vigilante Daredevil had seemingly been injured in a fight with some gang members.

Foggy fervently hoped that Matt had been able to get what he needed before he had got himself hurt, but knowing his friend, Foggy hardly thought this to be likely.

Eventually, he made it to Matt's apartment. He took several deep breaths as he made to knock on the door. Then he noticed that the door was already slightly open. Foggy rolled his eyes. _Damn it Matt. I can't believe you forgot to shut your own door when you came in. Actually, if you were hurt really badly_ . . . Foggy felt his heart race as he pushed open the door.

"Hey, buddy . . . I brought you some- Oh my God! What the fuck!" Foggy shouted in surprise and dropped the bag of painkillers that he was holding as he saw a teen boy walking upside down from the ceiling. The boy in question gave a startled jump as he heard Foggy, and would have fallen straight on his head had not something shot from his wrist to the ceiling.

"Oh, hey, Foggy. I see you've met Spider-Man." Foggy heard Matt say from his couch, as he clutched at his rapidly beating heart.

"Matt - what- Spider- huh?" Foggy said, staring in open-mouthed shock between his best friend and the kid hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Spider-Man, who appeared to be just as surprised as Foggy, said. Once he had appeared to have gotten everything under control, he twisted around and landed cat-like on the floor.

"Matt! Why didn't you tell me that your friend was coming over?" Spider-Man said, standing up straight and glaring at Matt.

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied at the moment." Matt said, pointing at his bandaged chest and leg. "And besides, I thought you were supposed to sense whenever you were in danger?"

"I- um- I- oh shut up." Spider-Man said, causing Matt to give a short laugh, before grimacing in pain and clutching at his chest.

"Wait a minute. What's going on? And- and Spider-Man's a kid?!" Foggy said, looking back and forth between his friend lying on the couch and the teen standing before him.

"I'm not a kid!" Spider-Man said in protest.

"Spidey, the fact that you just said that kind of proves that you are. Foggy, you said that you had something for me, what is it?" Matt said as he struggled to sit up, which reminded Foggy of why he had came here in the first place.

"Oh, right , I read about what happened last night, so I brought you some medicine to help with the pain." He picked up the bag that he had dropped and tossed it to Matt, who caught it.

"Thanks." Matt said as he took a bottle out and felt along the braille label that Foggy had managed to add on before he came here. Smiling, he twisted open the cap and popped a few pills into his mouth.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way can you please tell me what the hell's going on?" Foggy said.

Spider-man pointed to Matt. "I was checking up on him, making sure he was okay."

"Why were you checking up on him." Foggy asked, confusion creeping into his mind.

"Well, he did kind of save my life last night. So I guess that kind of means that I owe him a favor." Spider-Man said, shrugging.

Matt groaned. "You don't need to owe me anything Spider-Man. After all you did save my life the last time we teamed up."

"Okay." Foggy said slowly, trying to remember if he had heard about a team-up between two of New York's vigilantes. Come to think of it, the paper that he had read this morning might of mention something about it, but honestly the moment he had read the words 'Daredevil' and 'injured' he had panicked. "Wait, you guys have done this before?"

"Yep. Anyway, Matt I've got to bail- school starts in like half an hour and my au- I mean the person I live with all ready thinks I'm there. Hope you feel better." Spider-Man said, walking past Foggy on his way to the front door.

"Thanks, Spidey." Matt said as Spider-Man picked up a back-pack that Foggy hadn't noticed before and walked out the door.

"He knew your name." Foggy realized.

"Yeah."

"You know his?"

"Yeah."

"But you're not going to tell me , are you?"

"No, that's really not something that I should reveal. If he wants to tell you then he'll tell you, but until then. . ." Matt trailed off.

"Okay." Foggy said. "Now Matt, can you please tell me how many vigilantes you know, cause I really don't want to be charged with homicide cause the next time I come into your home there happens to be someone else just casually walking on the ceiling, okay?"

"Just Spider-Man." Matt said.

"So do you guys like have slumber parties where you talk about how much the police and criminals suck?" Foggy asked.

"No, we just pair up every once and a while." Matt laughed.

"All right, well, we should probably get to work. Karen's probably wondering where the hell we are." Foggy told him. "Unless you want to take the day off?

"No, no, no, I'm good." Matt said, as he stood up from the couch and made his way toward his bedroom. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"Okay, see you at the office."

Foggy had just reached the door when he heard Matt calling to him.

"What?" He asked, afraid that his best friend had somehow hurt himself getting ready.

"Try not to kill anyone on the way over there." Matt said.

"Damn it, Matt!" Foggy said, storming out the door as he heard Matt beginning to laugh.


End file.
